Toda una cena de Navidad
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: ¿Qué tanta peripecia puede haber por una simple cena navideña?
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Como ya se acercan los aires navideños, es hora de ir publicando los reglaitos de navidad, porque luego se me olvida XD este irá primero hoy 4, espero poder publicar el próximo el 14 y por último el 3 tema de navidad por ahí del 20 de diciembre! XD Black jack espero poder acualizarlo mañana o lunes, dado que despues será hasta el próximo fin de semana que podré actilzar! sin mas...**

* * *

**Toda una Cena Navideña**

-¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que podría hacer esto?-dijo Shikamaru, suspirando sonoramente.

Muy pocos se hubieran imaginado a Shikamaru en el cuadro que pintaba en ese momento. El heredero del Clan Nara, en plena faena frente a la estufa y con delantal amarrado a la cintura. Shikamaru, uno de los hombres más machistas de toda Konoha, ¿cocinando? No muchos lo creerían, pero era cierto. Esa tarde del 24 de diciembre, Shikamaru estaba librando una de las batallas más mortales de toda su vida, contra la cena navideña.

¿Razón? Los extenuantes diez días de de quejas, suspiros y berrinches de la mismísima Yoshino Nara; quien estaba más que hastiada de tener que pasar su día antes de navidad como esclava en la preparación de la cena navideña para su familia. Ese año, sin embargo, las quejas eran más fuertes, oyéndose cada vez más la frase "ya estoy muy vieja para esto", o el típico reproche a su esposo del por qué no le ayudaba; o la más nueva de todas "Si Shikamaru fuera suficientemente hombre, ya tendría mujer que me ayudara…" Esta combinación de insultos y quejas, llevaron al joven Nara a la precipitada decisión de ofrecerse el mismo para cocinar TODA la cena de navidad por su cuenta.

La radiante sonrisa de su madre no se hizo esperar. Sacó ella una libreta de su mesa de noche, y comenzó a apuntar todas y cada una de las actividades que serían agradables de realizar con su esposo el 24 de diciembre, en tanto Shikamaru se encargaba de la cena. Su padre le dirigió una mirada lastimera que Shikamaru entendió de inmediato "Pobre de mí".

Claro, decirlo en un momento desesperación es muy sencillo, llevarlo a la práctica, es otra cosa. Shikamaru había pasado toda su mañana leyendo el libro de recetas de su madre, con el fin de obtener al menos una idea del "tratamiento" que requería esa clase de alimentos. El pelinegro sí cocinaba, pero nada muy complicado. Nunca jamás había preparado platillos que requirieran tanto esfuerzo y exactitud.

Varias veces por su mente pasó la idea de comprar la comida en cualquiera de los exquisitos restaurantes de Konoha, y sencillamente hacerlos pasar como su propia creación, de algún talento culinario no descubierto. Eran las frías últimas palabras de Yoshino antes de salir esa mañana lo que le sacaban de la mente esa tentación "Shikamaru, si descubro que compraste la comida, da por seguro que yo mismo me encargo de acabar con la descendencia del Clan Nara. Y no trates de pasarte de listo, una madre siempre sabe…"

Estas últimas palabras tenían cada vez más consternado al joven Nara, quien acababa de retirar a toda prisa unos vegetales que estaba asando en una sartén. Echaban un humo negro con olor cortante, el cual era muy mala señal. Con una espátula, trató de remover los vegetales, los cuales se desmoronaron por lo quemados que estaban. Era la tercera vez que arruinaba las verduras, y parecía no mejorar mucho entre un intento y otro. Con sarna, removió el resto de los vegetales y los tiró a la basura. Dejó el sartén –ya después se encargaría de esas verduras- y procedió a revisar el estofado que de carne que tenía preparando desde hace un rato a fuego lento. Este tenía un olor más agradable a los vegetales. Al levantar la tapa de la olla, medio estofado "saltó" del recipiente y amenazó con quemarlo. De reflejo, el se movió hacía atrás tropezándose. Al caer, volcó unas ollas que tenía listas para poner al fuego. Todo el suelo –y el mismo- quedó cubierto de comida. Trató de incorporarse de inmediato, pero el golpe en la cabeza le mareó más de lo que él pensó. Apenas se hubo levantado, buscó apresuradamente el libro de recetas, en búsqueda de una explicación.

"_Al preparar el estofado, dejar la tapa de la olla parciamente puesta, para que el vapor pueda salir y el contenido no hierva violentamente (…)" _

-¡¿Por qué no ponen ese tipo de cosas en letras grandes y rojas?-espetó Shikamaru, tomando una toalla para recoger un poco del desastre que había ahora en el suelo y en la estufa.

Revisó la hora, era la una de tarde, y la cena comenzaba a las ocho. Tenía siete horas para tener todo listo y cambiarse. A cómo iban las cosas en la cocina, no parecía que nada de esto fuera a resultar. Limpió un poco más, y dejó la toalla encima de la estufa, y se puso a repasar la lista de platillos que su madre le había dejado encargada. Puso un check en el estofado –del cual conservaba solo la mitad-, tachó las verduras dando por un hecho el no ser capaz de poder cocinarlas adecuadamente y se fijó en todo lo que le faltaba: ensalada agridulce, puré de patatas, torta navideña, el ponche, pavo… ¡EL PAVO!

-¡Kuso!-exclamó al tiempo que buscaba en el libro de recetas la sección de pavo.

Acababa de acordarse de que él había leído que un pavo decente debe cocinarse mínimo unas seis horas a fuego lento en el horno. Faltaban siete horas para la cena, es decir, tenía una hora para preparar el pavo, meterlo al horno y rezar por que estuviera listo justo a tiempo.

El pavo estaba descongelándose en la mesa de la cocina. Shikamaru había idealizado que eso debería prepararlo aparte con el propósito de que quedar "bien". Según el libro, necesitaba un recipiente, el relleno para pavo-el cual si había comprado-, margarina y algo de vino blanco para el sabor.

Comenzó a leer las instrucciones:

_"Limpiar el pavo de todo residuo de piel (…)"_

El Nara le echó una mirada rápida al pavo. A él le parecía bastante limpio. El siguiente paso…

-¡¿Qué meta que por donde?- se exaltó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Lo siguiente consistía en sacar todas las vísceras del pavo por el único agujero que este tenía… Miró de nuevo el pavo, ahora con una mirada larga y asqueada. Tendría que meter su mano EN el pavo. Lentamente, con sus manos, separó los muslos del pavo, y con un suspiró trató de mentalizarse en lo que tendría que hacer ahora… Su mano comenzó a dirigirse a la sección intermedia a los muslos, lentamente, hasta que algo particular le detuvo…

-¿Qué es ese olor? Es como… como, ¿humo?-miró alarmado hacia la estufa, y con horror observó que la toalla que él había dejado allí se había prendido en llamas.

-Mendokusai-chistó, mientras trataba de apagar el calor de la cocina.

Las llamas ardían cada vez más vivas, y estaban comenzando a alcanzar las cortinas favoritas de su madre que estaban justo encima de la estufa en una ventana. SU cerebro entró en crisis y no lograba pensar en ninguna forma de apagar las llamas. Tomó otra toalla y trató de sofocar el fuego con esta, pero esta también comenzó a arder. EL humo se extendía cada vez más rápido, y ya el fuego había alcanzado las cortinas. El nara se congeló. ¡Vaya manera de arruinar la cena navideña, quemando la casa!

Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, para encontrar una solución, pero todo comenzó a avanzar tan lentamente… De repente su mente dio con una idea. El agua apagaba el fuego…

Corrió buscando un recipiente grande, y luego buscó el grifo de agua de la cocina. Al casi nunca entrar en ella, no sabía exactamente qué tan lejos de la estufa estaba. Al fin dio con él, pero sus manos estaban tan nerviosas que arrancó de una el grifo, provocando un chorro de agua enorme en toda la cocina. Las llamas se habían extinguido, pero ahora el agua se estaba acumulando en todas partes. Shikamaru luchaba contra el agua para evitar que esta se extendiera a otras partes de la casa.

. _[-]_

. (.. : .. )  
.( .. : . . )

Temari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Iba comiendo castañas, con un aire un poco nostálgico… Cruzó a la derecha y caminaba en línea recta rumbo al motel donde ella su hospedaba en esos días. La época navideña era terrible para buscar hospedaje, y ese motel era lo mejor que había podido conseguir. Pasaba frente a un grupo de casas, las cuales se le hacían conocidas, cuando vio que de una parecía que había humo saliendo de la ventana trasera. Se acercó un poco para echar un vistazo, y de inmediato la reconoció, esa pertenecía a la familia Nara. Se acercó un poco más al punto de tener visibilidad completa. Había algo extraño, la casa parecía repleta de humo… y había agua saliendo por la ventana trasera. Alarmada, pensó que había alguna clase de incidente dentro, la casa parecía sola así que se dispuso a entrar. Soltó sus castañas ahí mismo, y de una patada abrió la puerta principal. Ingresó a la vivienda y se dirigió a la fuente del humo y del agua.

El humo la condujo hasta la cocina, donde se oía la voz de alguien forcejeando. Tomó su abanico en mano, y se dispuso a combatir si era necesario.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-gritó Temari, tratando de divisar la silueta de alguien al fondo, quien se encubría por el humo.

Al no obtener respuesta, se adentró más a la cocina, lista para atacar. Levantó su abanico y cuando estaba por dar el golpe, logró observar era Shikamaru quien estaba allí. Abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo, estando el tapando la fuga de agua con sus dos manos. El agua salía a tal presión que le salpicaba sin piedad.

-¡Por favor! ¿Eres un ninja y no puedes lidiar con una simple fuga de agua?- dijo Temari apenas hubo recuperado la compostura, después de esto, buscó la llave principal del agua y la cerró, deteniendo la fuga.

-Hump-bufó Shikamaru, muy mal humorado.

Temari observó la situación ahora con detenimiento. La cocina estaba hecha un completo desastre, había marcas de llamas en las paredes, las cortinas desechas, el piso lleno de comida junto con ollas vacías, y agua por doquier. Luego prestó atención al atuendo de Shikamaru, y casi se va de espaldas al verlo lleno de hollín, mojado y con un delantal amarrado a la cintura.

-¡¿Cómo? Shikamaru, el hombre más machista de toda Konoha, ¿está cocinando?-rió Temari- eso no se ve todos los días…

-Déjame en paz, Temari.

-Y por lo visto, estás hecho un desastre. Parece que un tornado ha arrasado toda la cocina-se mofó aún más la kunoichi- Además de que estás hecho toda una "fiera", ¿eh?

-…-Shikamaru guardó silencio, mientras sacaba de una gaveta, un tubo y un grifo, con el cual se disponía a reparar los rotos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera un "hola Temari, gracias por salvarme de nuevo…"? –espetó Temari, con el seño fruncido, viéndolo cambiar la tubería dañada e instalar el grifo nuevo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo entre dientes el Nara- estoy muy ocupado.

-Ya veo- ironizó Temari- estas muy ocupado tratando de quemar la casa y de matarte. ¿NO será que necesitas ayuda?

Shikamaru la miró con ojos severos, viendo la expresión altiva arrogante de ella.

-¿En qué me puedes ayudar? NO te ves del tipo que "cocinan"…

-Puede que te sorprenda Nara-dijo Temari, tomando uno de los propios delantales de Yoshino que estaban guindados en la pared, amarrándolo a su cintura, y tendiéndole una mano para levantarle.

-¿Qué haces? NO he pedido tu ayuda-espetó Shikamaru, levantándose, rechazando la mano de Temari.

-Tu boca puede que diga "no" pero tus ojos suplican "sí"- dijo tranquila Temari- Hagamos algo, encárgate tú de limpiar este desastre y déjame a mí comenzar a COCINAR, si no te agrada lo que ves cuando vuelvas, me iré.

-De acuerdo-gruño Shikamaru, dejando sola a Temari en la cocina, mientras comenzaba a recoger el agua que inundaba parte de la casa.

-¿Cocinando? Eso está por verse-dijo Shikamaru por lo bajo al salir de la cocina.

Temari no parecía de la clase de mujer que se dedicaba a las labores domésticas, mucho menos a la cocina. Supuso que al ser la hija del Kazekage y princesa de Suna y ahora hermana del Kazekage, tendría alguien quien hiciera esas tareas por ella, o quien le hiciere la comida. Si bien en una misión de varios días a veces era necesario cocinar, simplemente no era algo que a él le calzara en la descripción de Temari.

Finalmente, el Nara terminó se limpiar la casa, así que se dispuso a entrar a la cocina y terminar de recoger allí. Para su sorpresa, de la cocina salía un olor bastante agradable, incluso podría decirse apetitoso. Un olor a verdadera comida…

Entró y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Temari cortaba ágilmente trozos de carne y los echaba en la olla donde tenía el resto de estofado que él había preparado. Tenía en otra olla la base de margarina y patatas para preparar el puré. En una mesa aparte tenía ya listas las verduras PERFECTAMENTE asadas… Shikamaru estaba asombrado, y se quedó mirando la escena. Parecía que Temari estaba muy familiarizada con el arte culinario. La Sabaku No tornó su rostro hacia el Nara, y complacida lo vio atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no sabía cocinar?-ironizó ella.

-En realidad, pensé que no-dijo Shikamaru, su humor había mejorado considerablemente.-veo que ya terminaste con las verduras…

-Claro, es de lo más sencillo de hacer-dijo ella natural- solo un imbécil podría arruinar algo así.

Shikamaru bajó un poco la cabeza, un poco ofendido.

-Apúrate a terminar de limpiar-puntualizó la rubia de la arena- para que me ayudes. Vi la lista que tienes y hay mucho por hacer.

-Emm claro-dijo el Nara algo confundido, ahora ella le estaba dando órdenes a él, qué mujer más problemática.

Terminó de limpiar y lavó sus manos, poniéndose a disposición de las órdenes de la kunoichi, quien había tomado el control de la cocina.

-Pondré en tus manos la ensalada. Dice que es agridulce, muy clásico de navidad. Es sencillo, toma un par de lechugas y pícalas de manera que queden tiras decentes. Toma unos tomates y pícalos en cubos pequeños, haz lo mismo con la zanahoria. Échale algo de maíz, tal vez un par de manzanas para darle algo de sabor. Al final, viértele un poco de zumo de lima y algo de sal para controlar la acidez-le dijo Temari mientras picaba unas cuantas verduras y las echaba al estofado- a decir verdad el estofado no estaba mal, pero había muy poco por alguna razón. Lo único que hice fue hacer un poco más.

-Ah gracias- dijo avergonzado el Nara, ella no tenía que saber esa historia.

-Encárgate tú de eso mientras yo comienzo a preparar el pavo, estamos contra reloj con eso-dijo Temari.

-Entonces…

-¿Ah?

-Tú… Tú meterás tu mano… ¿En el pavo?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella, sin entender por qué se sorprendía- de que otra manera podría sacar lo que tiene dentro…

Shikamaru tragó sonoramente. Ella sí era valiente.

Temari se lavó las manos y fue a la mesa donde Shikamaru tenía el pavo. Por el rabillo del ojo, este vio como sin piedad y sin temor, la kunoichi insertaba su mano dentro del pavo y arrancaba todo vestigio de órganos internos que este pudiera tener. El Nara sintió un fuerte escalofrío, él no hubiera podido hacerlo nunca.

-¿Relleno para pavo prefabricado?- preguntó Temari, un poco escéptica- esto sabe a puro plástico, pero no hay tiempo para ello, tal vez mezclándolo con un poco de licor sepa mejor.

Temari hablaba más para sí misma que para el Nara. Para cuando Shikamaru por fin terminó de preparar la ensalada, Temari llevaba la bandeja del pavo lista para cocinar. Precalentó el horno y metió la bandeja.

-Tendré que poner el fuego un poco más fuerte, sino no estará listo a tiempo. Veo que terminaste con eso, ayúdame entonces con el ponche. La tarta la dejaremos de última entre más fresca esté mejor…

Shikamaru pudo notar un dejo de nostalgia en Temari. Una duda lo inquietó entonces.

-Temari, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Acabas de hacerlo, pero supongo que no hay problema de que lo hagas de nuevo-rió ella, sacando los huevos y la leche y comenzando a batirlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me refiero en mi casa, sino en Konoha. Supongo que por lo general pasas la navidad con tus hermanos en Suna.

-Sí, pero…-sonaba bastante nostálgica, ella misma se dio cuenta de ello y cambio su voz por una más segura- Gaara me encargó una misión, traer unos papeles aquí a Konoha, pero una tormenta de nieve me retraso bastante y llegué aquí hace pocos días. El clima de Konoha es bastante molesto. Y bueno, para regresar a Suna me tomaría varios días y con este clima mis posibilidades no mejoran, no creo que llegara ni para año nuevo (*), así que decidí pasar estas fechas en Konoha…

-¿Así que estás sola, en Konoha?-preguntó él.

-Pues es bastante lógico, te lo acabo de explicar…

-¿Y qué planeabas hacer hoy?-imaginarse una navidad en solitario era bastante desalentador.

-No lo sé, antes de entrar aquí andaba en el centro viendo las tiendas. Las tiendas de Konoha son mucho más coloridas que las de Suna, y luego compré unas castañas. Pensaba en comprar algo de comer, ir a mi habitación, cenar e irme a la cama temprano…

-Eso suena… horrible-dijo Shikamaru siendo muy sincero.-Te quedarás a comer con nosotros.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo eso no sería correcto, es una cena tuya y de tu familia.

-Yo insisto, mira que sin ti, prácticamente no habría cena de no ser por tu ayuda.

-No lo sé, no me sentiría cómoda…

-Vamos, no pasarás la navidad sola y así mi madre podría dejar de…-Shikamaru se detuvo en seco al oír lo que estaba diciendo. Sí, su madre se pondría feliz de que él invitara a una mujer a comer…

-El ponche está listo-dijo ella terminando de mezclar la última cucharada de canela- no sé que tanto licor acostumbran tomar…

-Por mi padre, echa toda la botella. ¿Aceptas entonces?

-Supongo que sí, en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer-saltó ella a la defensiva.

-Perfecto-sonrió Shikamaru.

Temari se sonrojó un poco ante la jovialidad del Nara porque ella pasara navidad con la familia de él. A decir verdad la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo… Hubo un silencio incómodo para ella uno o dos segundos, antes de que ella misma lo rompiera.

-Bueno, creo que faltaría la torta y nada más.

-Si eso creo. ¿Sabes prepararla o necesitas la receta?

-Claro que sé cómo se prepara, pero yo la hago un poco distinta, por gusto de Kankuro…

-¿Tú preparas la cena navideña para ti y tus hermanos?

-Se hizo costumbre que yo la preparara, no había quien más la hiciera y supongo que los tres necesitábamos algún vestigio de "normalidad" en estas fechas… Kankuro nunca pudo aprender a cocinar y Gaara era muy pequeño para la primera navidad que tuvimos que pasarla completamente solos… Así que decidí hacer una cena yo misma. Podrás imaginarte que fue algo relativamente simbólico, no era experta cocinando, pero cumplió su objetivo, nos sentamos en la mesa de la familia y comimos juntos… Me propuse entonces poder aprender lo que hacía mamá para que cada vez resultara mejor y más familiar.

-No debió de ser nada fácil- dijo arrepentido.

-Una se acostumbra a todo. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo todo lo que tenía que saber.

-Pero no tenías opción, ustedes eran la única familia que les quedaba.

-Sí…-dijo algo nostálgica, luego rió un poco- en este momento me imagino que Gaara y Kankuro deben estar tratando de ingeniárselas con la cena. Espero que hayan resuelto en comprar algo, dado que no creo que obtengan mejores resultados que tú.

Shikamaru rió también. A veces olvidaba que la infancia de esos hermanos no había sido exactamente fácil…

Temari volteó su rostro hacia Shikamaru, casi nunca hablaba de esos temas con nadie, ni siquiera con sus propios hermanos… Encontró el rostro de Shikamaru con aire de tristeza y ella frunció el ceño, algo molesta, le dio una cachetada a Shikamaru.

-Pero que…- se devolvió Shikamaru hacia Temari.

-NO te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí-dijo ella, concentrándose en la mezcla de la torta que preparaba.

-Lo siento, no era lástima, sino que… simplemente me lo imaginé.

-Al menos no hagas eso cuando estás conmigo-dijo ella, ya un poco más calmada- soy una persona alegre.

-Diablos mujer, si que eres problemática-concluyó él, pasando su mano por la zona del impacto.

-Si bueno, así soy yo-dijo ella tirándole un poco de harina en la cara a Shikamaru.

-¡Hey! No hagas más desastre-dijo él tomando un poco de harina, tirándole también a ella.

-¿Entonces para qué me tiras más harina a mí, genio?

Comenzaron una guerra de harina sin piedad y sin cuartel. Estando ya cubiertos de harina, Shikamaru se propuso derribar a Temari, por lo que la tomo de la cintura y la empujó hasta caer los dos al suelo. Dieron un par de vueltas forcejeando, casi en un juego, riéndose de la situación. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas, Shikamaru quedó sobre Temari.

-Shikamaru, ¡Quítate!-dijo ella, algo juguetona, pero a su vez algo avergonzada.

-No lo creo-dijo él.

Ella lo miró amenazante con sus ojos verdes, él nada más la miró fijo. Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, observándose. La mirada de Temari fue cambiando poco a poco, era más simple, sin perder su dejo de fuerza. Temari sintió un escalofrío, a decir verdad nunca había estado tan cerca de Shikamaru. Se sonrojó un poco, esa cercanía no le desagradaba. Shikamaru trató de dejar de ver a Temari, pero no podía. Algo lo hacía mirarla. Sintió una curiosidad imperante, y se acercó a ella. El color rosa de las mejillas de Temari se incrementaba cada vez más, podía sentir ahora como él respiraba sobre ella. Se miraron fijamente, como descubriendo algo totalmente nuevo, y finalmente, se acercaron lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios. La reacción fue inmediata y Temari le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del Nara, acercándole lo suficiente para por fin besarse. Shikamaru le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello a Temari, y con el otro hacía fuerza para levantarla a ella y mantenerse él sobre ella sin hacerle daño. Era un beso profundo y apasionado. Sus labios se sentían como vivos, era increíble la sensación que podía sentirse al besarse. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y no se separaban. Era como descargar demasiadas emociones juntas. El aire faltó y tuvieron que separarse un poco. Shikamaru abrió un poco los ojos, para ver a Temari viéndole con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, y ojos entre sorprendidos, apenados pero manteniendo el mismo aire de Temari.

Shikamaru nunca había notado él cuan hermosa era Temari, tanto por fuera como en su personalidad. Ella definitivamente era demasiado problema para él, pero eso no le desagradaba a él. Temari no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, era algo que tal vez alguna vez se había imaginado, pero había desechado esa idea. Que hubiera pasado solo le demostraba que su imaginación estaba en lo correcto…

Pero Temari ahora se sentía avergonzada, no le gustaba mostrarse tan "débil", menos con Shikamaru, era un lado que nunca había demostrado a ningún hombre, su debilidad. Eso era lo que le molestaba, eso que le generaba Shikamaru cada vez que la veía y cada vez que hablaban y estaban juntos. Era el sentimiento que la hacía inútil, que la ponía frágil. No sabía porque Shikamaru la hacía sentir así, era algo que no aguantaba. Y ahora no podía permitir que el joven Nara la viera así. Quitó los brazos del cuello del joven, y giró su cabeza para no verle. Shikamaru, con su mano, tomó su barbilla y le hizo verlo. Shikamaru siempre había notado esa inquietud que le producía estar con ella, era una sensación cálida, y haber pasado aquella tarde solo con ella le era tan familiar y realmente reconfortante… Ahora fue él quien acercó su rostro y la besó de nuevo. Ella respondió de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, esa sensación era inigualable, y ahora casi le era necesaria. Pero la razón es más fuerte a veces, por lo que con sus brazos trató de remover al Nara, quien se reusó.

-Temari…

Ella le empujó más fuerte, quitándoselo de encima, e incorporándose. Shikamaru logró atrapar su mano, y la obligó a girarse sobre sí misma. Ella apretó los labios, nerviosa, no quería oír lo que Shikamaru le pudiera decir, no estaba lista… Ella se adelantó.

-Lo siento, no… no se qué pasó. Ammm, la torta está lista, solo falta meterla al horno, puedes meterla junto con el pavo… En media hora debería estar lista. Yo… yo debo irme…

-¡Espera!

Ella giró nada más su cabeza.

-Vendrás, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que vendrás.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Asintió un poco tímida y se fue de allí, dejando a Shikamaru recostado en el suelo, meditando lo que había pasado, antes de ponerse a recoger la harina.

. _[-]_

. (.. : .. )  
.( .. : . . )

Shikamaru estaba terminando de alistarse. Gracias a la ayuda de Temari, había logrado terminar media hora antes de la hora señalada; el pavo todavía estaba en el horno, bien la rubia le dijo que no lo sacara hasta las ocho, para que estuviera al punto.

Se miró al espejo, se había puesto una camisa negra, con los puños abiertos, y pantalón negro, ya se había hecho su coleta y realmente se veía presentable. La preocupación no era tanto por sus padres, sino por su invitada… Se sintió un poco apenado de esmerarse tanto –tal vez para impresionarla- y sonrió de medio lado. Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír unos golpes en la puerta. Se le erizó la piel de pensar que pudiera que Temari ya hubiera llegado. Respiró profundo y fue a abrir. Sin embargo, no era Temari, sino sus padres quienes habían llegado.

-Ah son ustedes-dijo él sin entusiasmo- pasen.

-¡Qué es esa forma de saludar a tus padres!-espetó Yoshino- espero que hayas preparado algo muy bueno para…-se detuvo al llegarle un delicioso olor a comida.

Shikaku lo miró y le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Yoshino estaba pasmada, nunca pensó que su hijo lograra montar una cena, ya estaba preparada para lidiar con el posible desastre que su hijo había causado, pero en realidad, por ahora ese olor le indicaba un buen camino.

Entraron y Yoshino no podía creer ver la mesa tan arreglada, con comida que se veía espectacularmente buena, el olor a pavo de la cocina era exquisito. Era realmente una visión agradable.

-Espero que no les importe, invité a alguien a la cena.

-¿Así? ¿Puede saberse quién?- inquirió Yoshino, escéptica- ¿Acaso se trata de Chouji? Ya que ocuparemos más comida entonces…

-No no es Chouji, es… una amiga. Creo que la conocen, a Temari.

-La hermana del Kazekage-afirmó Shikaku- si, es agradable, el otro día yo la recibí cuando venía de misión…

Yoshino no daba crédito a sus oídos. Su hijo había invitado a una mujer a cenar con la familia… ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-No hay problema, será agradable ver a alguien diferente en Navidad-sentenció Yoshino- Shikaku, ve a cambiarte, supongo que Shikamaru querrá que nos veamos "presentables" ante su amiga…

Las palabras de Yoshino molestaban a su hijo. Shikamaru sabía que su madre no es la mejor persona para conocer, no era la típica madre amigable sino era de las mujeres más entrometidas y críticas que conocía. Sabía que la noche de hoy sería toda una odisea, pro no le importaba. Solo pensaba en qué le diría a Temari.

A las ocho en punto, Yoshino y Shikaku salieron ya vestidos. Yoshino lucía un vestido por las rodillas café, bordado con hilos dorados, con talle alto y la espalda en "V". Shikaku por su parte vestía una camisa gris, con un pantalón gris más oscuro; al igual que su hijo con los puños abiertos.

-¿A qué hora llega tu invitada?-preguntó Yoshino.

-Supongo que llegará pronto.

Dicho esto, unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de la joven. Shikamaru fue a abrir, respiró profundo antes, y abrió la puerta.

Temari traía un vestido negro por las rodillas, "strapple", tallado hasta la cintura y más volado en la falda. En la terminación de esta, tenía una clase de adorno de tela, como un recogido. El vestido tenía un lazo en la parte de atrás azul marino. Su cabello venía recogido en una media coleta, adornado con un broche azul que hacía juego con el lazo. En su cuello, una cadena con el símbolo de su aldea.

-Buenas noches, Nara…

-Buenas noches Temari. Te ves… hermosa.

-Gracias-dijo sonrosada- tú no te ves nada mal…

-¡Shikamaru! Haz pasar a tu amiga de una buena vez- gritó su madre desde dentro.

-Mi madre-explicó Shikamaru- pasa.

Temari entró a la casa y fue directo al comedor, Shikamaru la seguía detrás. Temari reconoció al padre de Shikamaru, pero su madre era diferente a lo que ella pensara. Tenía un rostro apacible y amable. NO parecía tan monstruosa como Shikamaru solía describirla.

-Hola, soy Yoshino Nara y este es mi esposo Shikaku.

-Un placer Yoshino-sama. Ya a su esposo le conocí el otro día, cuando llegué a Konoha.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos ya-dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues adelante-dijo Shikaku.

Yoshino y Shikaku se sentaron de un lado de la mesa, Temari y Shikamaru del otro. Shikamaru trajo por fin la bandeja con el pavo, el cual se veía extremadamente suculento.

-Vaya hijo-Exclamo Shikaku- de verdad que me has dejado anonadado, bien hecho.

-Parece que tienes más talento para cocinar de lo que creía- reconoció Yoshino- ya pensaba que lo vago en algún lugar se te tenía que quitar…

-La verdad es que Temari me ayudó mucho hoy- dijo Shikamaru- no creo haberlo logrado sin ella.

-Pues, felicitaciones Temari.-Dijo Shikaku, alzando su copa por ella.

-No fue nada, en serio-sonrió ella.

-Ya decía yo que esto era imposible para Shikamaru-dijo Yoshino, sarcástica- mira Temari, si hay algo que caracteriza a los hombres Nara, es que no sirven para nada más que no sea el trabajo y matarnos del aburrimiento…

-Madre-cortó Shikamaru.

-Y bien Temari, ¿qué haces aquí en Navidad?- preguntó Yoshino, cortando un pedazo de pavo para sí- me parece que una joven como tú pasaría en su casa o en su aldea en Navidad.

-Estaba de misión trayendo unos papeles, y el clima retrasó mi llegada, preferí pasar las festividades en Konoha que en la intemperie.

-¿Y en tú casa tú te encargas de la celebración?

-Pues sí, mis hermanos ayudan… en algo, pero yo soy la que cocino.

-Van a pasarla mal sin ti entonces, dos hombres juntos ni así podrían cocinar. Los tienes muy mimados querida, mira lo que pasa cuando dejas que los hombres hagan lo que quieran. Obtienes vagos como estos, por ejemplo.

-Yoshino-cortó Shikaku.

-NO creo consentirlos, ellos hacen otras cosas para ayudar. Además Gaara pasa ocupado al ser el Kazekage, y Kankuro le ayuda para que podamos celebrar las navidades juntos.

-Igual no me parece correcto. Tú también tienes tus que haceres…

- ¿Quién quiere un poco de ponche?- Ofreció Shikamaru.

-Yo por favor-dijo Shikaku de primero.

Temari prefirió no responder. Tenía la impresión de que Yoshino Nara quería sacar lo peor de ella.

-Dime Shikamaru- Yoshino desvió el ataque- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Temari?

Shikamaru y Temari casi se atragantan con el ponche. Nadie hubiera estado listo para esa pregunta.

-Pues somos buenos amigos- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues deben serlo, para que esta adorable señorita se ofrezca a cocinarte toda la cena, y haya pasado toda la tarde contigo, pues vaya que son cercanos… Siete horas juntos es mucho tiempo, todo tipo de cosas se pueden hacer en tanto tiempo…

Temari se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. NO iba a decirle a su madre que en siete horas no había pasado más que un par de besos…

-Creo que es momento de cortar la torta-atajó Shikaku.

-Yo iré por ella-siguió Temari, quien deseaba salir de la presencia de esa mujer aunque sea por unos instantes.

-Shikamaru que descortesía, tu invitada no debería tener que levantarse de la mesa-riño Yoshino, ante esto Shikamaru salió detrás de Temari.

-Tal vez quería escapar de ti- espetó Shikaku- haz estado atacándola desde que llegó.

-Solo quiero conocerla bien-se defendió Yoshino.

-Yoshino…

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo sabemos lo que estás haciendo…

-No hago nada.

-Quieres espantar a Temari. Tú no sabes ni siquiera si tú hijo le gusta de esa manera.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Soy su madre, y él no la ha dejado de ver en toda la noche… Mira que cocinarle todo un banquete no es de gratis. Ella está interesada en él, yo lo sé.

-¿Y qué si es así? Deberías aplaudirle a tu hijo que trate de conseguir una buena mujer como se nota que es Temari.

Yoshino se quedó sin argumentos contra su esposo. Cruzó sus brazos y le tiró una mirada asesina a su esposo. Para cuando eso, Temari venía entrando con la torta, seguida de Shikamaru quien traía una botella de vino blanco.

Cortaron 4 tajadas y sirvieron las copas. Al terminar de comer, fue Shikaku quien se levantó primero.

-Creo que es justo hacer un brindis. –Todos levantaron sus copas- por esta navidad que sin lugar a dudas ha sido más brillante por la presencia de Temari. Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos en Navidad. Salud.

Todos tomaron de sus copas –Yoshino más rápida que los demás-. Shikaku y Yoshino se retiraron a su habitación, y Temari ayudó a Shikamaru a poner en orden los platos y la mesa. Finalmente se excusó para irse y Shikamaru la acompañó hasta afuera.

-Disculpa si mi madre te puso incómoda, ella es así.

-Descuida, la encontré… bastante agradable-dijo ella.

-Sí claro… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Creo que acabas de hacerlo, pero puedes hacerlo de nuevo-rió ella, ¿qué le preguntaría?

-¿Qué harás para Año nuevo?-dijo él, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso.

* * *

_Gusto? no Gusto? Dejenme mi regalito de navidad o mi pedacito de carbón en mi revieew! plisss el review navideño no cuesta nada!_


	2. Epílogo IP: La vida de cuadritos

**Konichiwa! Feliz 2011!**

**Jajajajaj muchos me preguntaron que si este fic tendría continuación o no. En un principio no, pero luego de la fiesta de año nuevo, me dije "por que no?" y bueno, salí con un epílogo -si se le puede llamar así-. Me gusta complicarles la vida a esos dos y bueno, ya verán cn que salí esta vez. Este epílogo lo sacaré a dos partes -no se si es estructuralmente correcto, pero es i fic, y mis reglas XDXD- por que el capítulo de navidad al releerlo me pareció que quedó exageradamente largo y no quiero que se cansen. Además me encanta el suspenso con el que queda esta primera parte!**

**Apenas termine este fin y "EL ayudante de santa", continuaré con la publicación de "The break Up" y "21 de black jack"**

**Sin más...!**

* * *

**Epílogo: ¿Año nuevo? ¡Por qué no!**

**I Parte: La vida de cuadritos**

Navidad se pasó volando, y ahora seis después, todos se preparaban para otra gran celebración. La despedida del año viejo y la llegada de año nuevo.

Konoha estaba en sus mejores galas, todos los locales y puestos adorados con luces, los vendedores de pólvora hacían sus aguinaldos atendiendo a la gente que compraba cualquier cachivache que hiciera luz en el cielo para celebrar el inicio del nuevo año. Los locales no paraban de vender comida, bebidas y lo indispensable para una buena fiesta. Flores, uvas, papeles de colores eran otros productos muy consumidos en esas épocas.

Otro lugar atiborrado ese 30 de diciembre, eran los correos. La gente enviaba y recibía como loca cartas a sus familiares y amigos de otras aldeas o que momentáneamente estaban fuera de casa. La gente entraba y salía a velocidades increíbles, y entre tantas personas, una en particular salía a la velocidad de la luz apretando una carta en su mano y con una cara que expresaba preocupación que caía en locura.

Sus cuatro coletas, su cabello rubio, su piel sedosa, sus anchas caderas y su carrera firme y decidida; caracterizaban a Temari en ese momento mientras corría en dirección a la casa principal de los Nara… Su residencia por los últimos seis días desde navidad.

A todo correr paso los portones, no se detuvo a saludar a nadie, abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y subió más rápido que un parpadeo a la habitación de Shikamaru, quien muy perezosamente, estaba recostado en un fuuton que tenía en un arquibanco junto a la ventana que daba al bosque de su familia.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Tranquilo, viendo lo agitada que llegaba Temari a su habitación.

La kunoichi trataba de recuperar su aliento recostada al marco de la puerta de la habitación. NO había sido una gran carrera, pero era la sorpresa la que tenía sin respiración. Giró su cabeza hacia el hombre de la ventana, y con ojos que expresaban que alguien probablemente había muerto, dijo entre jadeos:

-Mis… hermanos… mis hermanos vienen para acá para pasar Año Nuevo conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Me llegó esto hoy, me han escrito estos días para que no me sintiera sola-dijo ella más recompuesta, dejándose caer al lado de Shikamaru, quien la recostó sobre él y sostuvo con sus manos las de la chica, viendo el arrugado papel que tenía en la mano- en la carta de hoy dicen que vendrán a Konoha, a pasar año nuevo aquí. Gaara se tomó unos días y Kankuro decía que…

-Deja de hablar un momento-la interrumpió Shikamaru-¿te avisaron hoy que venían a Konoha?

- ¿Y tú no les has comentado de… lo nuestro?

Temari pensó un momento, no recordaba haberles escrito a sus hermanos nada de que, en navidad se había besado dos veces con Shikamaru, que hubiera habido una tercera de no ser porque Yoshino les pescó a punto de besarse cuando iba a desearle las buenas noches a Temari y que había comenzado una relación con él después de que Yoshino misma obligara delante de sus ojos fulminantes pedirle a Temari ser su pareja dado que era "vergonzoso besarse en público, siendo solo amigos". Temari entre risas había aceptado –de todas maneras era algo que eventualmente pasaría- y desde esa noche había pasado los días bajo el mismo techo del Nara.

-No-se limitó a responder ella.

-Estamos en problemas-reconoció Shikamaru, viendo la magnitud del asunto-tus hermanos van a matarme.

-Y a mí tú madre, no creo que le agrade que más gente venga a la celebración.

-Razonemos un poco, antes de hacer nuestros testamentos, ellos no van a llegar a Konoha para mañana, el viaje a Suna mínimo toma tres días, dos poniéndole muy poco…

-"Estamos a un noche de viaje, quisimos darte la sorpresa…"-leyó Temari-dicen que están en una aldea intermedia, como a unos 30 km de Konoha.

-Mendokusai… Estamos muertos.

Hubo un silencio bastante grande. Se avecinaba la situación más incómoda de todas sus vidas….

-Bueno-dijo resuelto Shikamaru- creo que no queda más que aceptar el hecho de que tú familia y mi familia pasarán juntos años nuevo, así que más que lamentarnos, tenemos que movernos.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Primero, avisarle a mi madre que tendremos invitados….

A diferencia de todos los pronósticos posibles, Yoshino Nara se encantó con la idea de conocer a los Hermanos de Temari, y de recibirlos para la celebración de año nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? Es una estupenda idea conocer a la familia política lo antes posible…

"Seis días… si bastante pronto…"

-¿Y bueno que esperan?-dijo Yoshino frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡Tenemos invitados que recibir! Shikamaru ve y busca a tú padre, y vayan a la casa de huéspedes y saquen toda la basura y pónganla en orden para que allí se queden los hermanos de Temari. Hija, tú ven conmigo…

-¡¿A qué?-dijo Temari, quien instintivamente se agarró del brazo de Shikamaru buscando auxilio.

La compañía de Yoshino no le molestaba a Temari, pero ella coincidía con Shikamaru en el punto de que su madre era una mujer problemática a decir basta y temible si era necesario. Y pasar toda una tarde con ella, por su cuenta… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-Pues tenemos compras que hacer, hay que comprar edredones y cobijas, y adornos que poner en la casita de huéspedes, además de unos tapetes y manteles. Por sobre todo, hay que comprar lo de la cena…

-Mamá creo que Temari sería de más ayuda ayudando a recoger la casita, digo ella tiene una fuerza tremenda…-comenzó a decir el Nara, al sentir las uñas de la chica clavadas en su brazo.

-Para nada hijo, las mujeres a lo de las mujeres y los hombres que sirvan para algo… ¡Y bueno andando!

Yoshino prácticamente hizo arracada a Temari del agarre protector que tenía hacia el Nara y esta finalmente con ojos lastimeros le dijo un tímido adiós mientras era ahora Yoshino quien se agarraba del brazo de la kunoichi en un auténtico paseo de nuera y suegra de compras.

Shikamaru sintió pena por su mujer, pero estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso conocido como Yoshino Nara, y no creía que no los tres sanin o el mismísimo Naruto pudieran sacarla de allí…

-¡Papá! Tenemos mucho que hacer…

_31 de diciembre… _

Muy temprano ese día Yoshino sonó una corneta que sacudió toda la residencia Nara. Shikaku, Shikamaru y Temari bajaron a toda velocidad todavía en sus pijamas y se pusieron en una hilera recta viendo hacia Yoshino.

-Muy bien, los Hermanos de Temari llegarán por allí de medio día, así que tenemos que movilizarnos… Shikamaru, Temari ustedes serán los encargados de recibirlos en las puertas a hora señalada, así que les sugiero que se alisten rápido para que, en caso de que lleguen antes, puedan estar presentes…

-Hai-respondieron al unísono.

-Shikaku, tú me ayudaras a poner esta casa en orden en tanto lleguen los invitados. Calculo que a más tardar a las dos ya estaremos todos reunidos, y después la señorita y yo deliberaremos que cocinar p ara la cena.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo –aunque a Temari no le agradaba la idea de tener que cocinar bajo la supervisión de la matriarca de los Nara- y se dispusieron a sus labores.

A las 12 en punto estuvieron Temari y Shikamaru en las puertas de Konoha, el clima no había mejorado en lo absoluto, así que iban bien abrigados. Sin embargo, no había duda, una idea les rondaba la cabeza a tal punto que les hervía sin la necesidad de un abrigo.

¿Cómo abordar el tema? Ni idea…

Desde que salieron de la casa no se había visto directamente a los ojos, por simple congoja. La situación en sus cabezas –días antes- parecía tan sencilla, ellos dos querían estar juntos y punto. La familia, era algo muy problemático en esa situación, más con los pedazos de familia que tenían los dos y aparentemente era algo que ambos hubieran preferido no tener que manejar hasta un futuro bastante lejano.

Y las cosas seguían en picada, al ver que tan puntuales como un reloj adelantado, por allí de las 12 y media se fueron apareciendo los hermanos de la Rubia por las Puertas de Konoha. Cubiertos con abrigos exageradamente gruesos, Gaara y Kankuro se abrían paso entre la nieve dando grandes zancadas. La rubia contuvo la respiración al ver como la divisaron y le saludaban de largo. Inconscientemente, le temblaron las rodillas. Shikamaru atónito no creía que su hermosa mujer, la dama de armas tomar; mordaz como un cuchillos y temible como una fiera; se pusiera chinita al contarles a sus hermanos de su relación.

-"Nunca habrá tenido que hacerlo"-se pensó Shikamaru, al tiempo que casi en un instinto protector, pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

La ojiverde no se inmutó en lo absoluto, en cambio hizo ella lo mismo. De que estaba nerviosa por lo que dirían sus hermanos, pues sí lo estaba; pero no por ello iba a tirar abajo los mejores seis días de su vida ni se avergonzaría de su relación aunque desde la prudente distancia de unos 50 metros, pudiera ya sentir la fulminante mirada de Kankuro sobre ellos dos.

Estando ya a unos diez metros unos de otro, Temari se zafó de su agarre y caminó a abrazar a sus dos hermanos. Gaara parecía bastante tranquilo, el marionetista en cambio le lanzó una mirada furtiva al Nara, quien se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de saludo.

Temari pareció advertir la actitud de su hermano, al cual le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-Felices fiesta Temari-dijo Gaara.

-Igual para ti-le dijo sonriendo- y para ti también Kankuro.

-Definitivamente más para unos que para otros.

LA kunoichi le miró con gesto desaprobatorio, le soltó y regresó al lado de Shikamaru. Para la sorpresa de todos, ella tomó fuertemente la mano del moreno y le arrastró hasta sus hermanos…

-Mi novio-soltó ella tan efusivamente como una bomba atómica.

Gaara miró de reojo la expresión facial de su hermana. Su rostro irradiaba ira pura que perfectamente podría sentirse en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda. Decidió que sería no meterse con ella ni con sus asuntos personales.

-Felices fiestas a ti también, Nara-san-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Igual para usted, Kazekage-sama-respondió Shikamaru alegre. "_Prueba Uno: Gaara; Superada"_

Kankuro fue menos observador en cuanto a su hermana, por lo tanto menos cuidadoso al escoger sus palabras.

-¿Novio? ¿Hace cuanto estás con él?-dijo a manera impersonal, pasando por encima de la presencia de Shikamaru allí…

"_Prueba Dos: Kankuro; Strike uno"_

-Desde Navidad-espetó ella tajante.

-Es decir que has pasado con él desde ese entonces-respondió él ofendido.

-Métete en tus asuntos- cortó ella- pero sí, me he quedado en la casa de Shikamaru desde navidad, y así lo harán ustedes. Arreglé con la familia de él que se quedaran con nosotros, les hemos arreglado una casita al lado de la principal donde podrán quedarse cuanto gusten. Dado que no conocen el camino sígannos. Y Kankuro, ni te molestes en contradecirme.

"_Strike dos"_

Dicho esto, se aferró del brazo de Shikamaru y entre la nieve del suelo, se fueron abriendo camino-ella ligeramente jalándole a él- sin volver a ver ni a Kankuro ni a Gaara. El pelirrojo en silencio avanzó detrás de ellos, y el marionetista se quedó bastante rezagado, hasta que finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y les siguió resignado.

"_Strike tres, ¡You're out!"_

El silencio no se hizo esperar, y el enojo de la kunoichi era descargado contra el pobre brazo derecho del controlador de sombras, que sufría los estragos de las filosas unas que atravesaban los guantes de la chica.

-Que mentira tan descarada-comenzó Shikamaru a modo de broma, tratando de aliviar el dolor de su brazo-hace unas 24 horas entraste en pánico por que tus hermanos venían, y ahora fue "tu idea" que se quedaran en la casa.

-Pues bueno, no iba a darle el brazo a torcer a Kankuro. No necesito una nana que me cuestione, así que tú tampoco te pongas en el papel.

-Solo decía.

Al llegar a la casa, un agradable olor a té caliente y pan horneado les recibieron. Dejaron los zapatos afuera y los abrigos gruesos colgados al entrar a la casa principal de la Familia Nara. Yoshino salió a su encuentro.

-Bienvenidos, yo soy Nara Yoshino, madre de Shikamaru-sonrió ella con una expresión tan suave y gentil que Shikamaru juraría era una máscara.

-Nosotros somos los hermanos de Temari, Yo soy Gaara-dijo él mismo, y luego señalando a su hermano- él es Kankuro. Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar.

-No hay por qué, pero ¡pasen por favor! He preparado unos aperitivos, deben estar cansados de su viaje.

Tanta gentileza de parte de la matriarca del Clan casi generaba risa al joven heredero. Shikaku salió en el acto, e igual que su mujer se presentó, les invitó a sentarse en el tatami central de la sala de estar y ayudó a su mujer a traer la tetera y la bandeja de pan.

Todos se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer, sin embargo la mirada desafiante de Temari a su hermano provocaba cierta tensión en la mesa. Kankuro hasta el momento había desviado la mirada, pero cuando resolvió en respondérsela a su hermana, incluso Yoshino y Shikaku notaron que algo acontecía.

-Y díganme, como estuvo su viaje-dijo la susodicha en un tono algo elevado.

Cuando Gaara se disponía a contestar, Temari se acomodó descaradamente recostada contra Shikamaru, la espalda femenina contra su pecho. El genio no supo qué hacer más que poner su brazo alrededor de ella. Sentía como el color subía a sus mejillas, pero ella parecía ni siquiera inmutarse. Kankuro abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pues… Fue bastante rápido, apresuramos la marcha dado el frío-dijo Gaara, apenas pudo retomar la conversación.

-Entiendo, si la verdad es que el clima está terrible.-dijo la kunoichi, tomando las dos manos del Nara y poniéndolas alrededor de ella.

-¡Mira la hora! Creo que iré a la cocina a empezar con la cena. Temari, hija si quieres dentro de un rato me puedes ir a ayudar-dijo Yoshino, quien con un perspicaz ojo vio como la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda.

-Dentro de media hora estaré con usted, Yoshino-san-sonrió Temari neutral.

Yoshino se levantó y Shikaku le acompaño. El aura que irradiaba Temari era equiparable a la de Yoshino en el peor de sus humores.

Gaara hubiera deseado ser invisible en ese momento e irse, Kankuro –a su lado- parecía una bomba de tiempo.

-Tem… Tema… Temari… Necesito mis manos de vuelta, y creo que debería ir a ayudar a mi padre…

-Tonterías, no ocupas tus manos, para eso yo tengo las mías, yo me encargaré de ti. Y tu padre puede arreglárselas solito-dijo Temari en un tono empalagoso.

Las muestras de afecto público no eran cosa de Shikamaru, y sin duda no era algo que Kankuro soportara, su mirada de odio hacia la pareja podía sentirse a kilómetros.

Temari veía gustosa el enfado de su hermano. Aumentó la apuesta.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo te lo alcanzo-le dijo a Shikamaru- ¿más pan? ¿Té? ¿O algo más dulce?

AL igual que su primer movimiento, rápida como un rayo, la Sabaku no se giró sobre sus muslos, para quedar de frente a Shikamaru, y venenosa como ninguna otra, le besó profunda y vívidamente.

Kankuro no pudo más, se puso en pie y se fue dando tumbos de la salita. Temari se separó del shinobi, y con una sonrisa de triunfo, se limitó a alzar a la voz:

-La puerta al fondo, atraviesas el umbral y sigues el camino. Darás a la puerta de la casa donde se hospedarán. Ni te molestes en aparecerte por aquí hasta la cena.

Gaara simplemente entornó sus ojos. Se puso en pie y salió de la casa. Quería dar un paseo, tal vez ver a Naruto antes de enfrentarse al rábico de su hermano.

"_Que inmaduros…." _


End file.
